


We Do!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Marriage, Sentinel Bingo challenge, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: The guys in a Tux.  Perfect for a wedding.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Marriage





	We Do!

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/We%20Do_zpsbpgpeusf.jpg.html)


End file.
